A Day In The Life Of
by HopelessRomantic45
Summary: Will be AndrosAshley and KaroneZhane for sure. Not sure about the relationships with the other three. Probably won’t be a very action packed story, just living life day to day for them and getting used to not being rangers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own PRIS. Saban does, but they did a good job with it, so I don't mind too much.**

**Summary: Will be Andros/Ashley and Karone/Zhane for sure. Not sure about the relationships with the other three. Probably won't be a very action packed story, just living life day to day for them and getting used to not being rangers.**

**A/n: My first ever Power Rangers story! I'm mainly a Charmed fanfic person, but I have just recovered my love for the power rangers, so I want to try this out. This is sort of freaking me out, trying this, so tell me how I do! **

"I never thought I'd have to say goodbye." Ashley muttered, her hands entwined with Andros's. Inside her heart was breaking.

"I know," Andros replied. They stopped walking and stared longingly at each other.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Ashley asked for the hundredth time. She had been asking it over and over as the loaded up the Megaship. Andros clasped Ashley's hand.

"KO-35 is my home."

Ashley looked down at the ground, hoping to hide her tears. Andros tilted her head up and gazed into her eyes. Ashley shook her head and ran off towards the Megaship.

"Ashley!" Andros called after her. Zhane watched as Ashley rushed past her, then looked up the path to see his best friend. He walked toward Andros.

"What's going on?" Zhane wondered.

"Nothing," Andros sighed, walking away. Zhane watched him go, understanding his friends pain. Andros loved Ashley with his whole heart. Zhane was still surprised they he wasn't going to Earth with her.

The group packed up the rest of their things on the Megaship. Then they all gathered outside again to say goodbye. TJ, Carlos, and Cassie hugged the other three rangers, but Ashley held back. She had made up her mind when they were getting the final things ready.

Ashley hugged Zhane and Karone goodbye. Then she took Andros's hand and pulled him off to the side.

"I'll never forget you," Ashley whispered, tears springing into her eyes. Andros pulled her into a hug, pulling her to him tightly. Ashley squeezed his shoulders and pressed her eyes tighter together. It was now or never.

"I love you," Ashley whispered, her cheek pressed up against Andros's. She kissed his cheek, then turned and walked away before her heart broke any more.

Cassie put her arm around Ashley's shoulder as they all gathered at the base of the ramp for one final goodbye. Ashley had confided in her friend minutes before. Cassie knew this was tearing Ashley up, and wished she could make things better.

TJ, Carlos, Cassie, and Ashley waved and started walking up the ramp into the Megaship. Ashley turned around inside the door, ready to close it behind them. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Andros was staring right at her and she couldn't break his gaze.

_Just get it over with,_ Ashley ordered herself. She pressed her hand against the red button, then spun her head to watch Andros as the silver doors shut.

Ashley slowly walked up into the Megaship. Cassie stood waiting for her around the corner. Ashley started moving toward her bedroom, but Cassie grabbed her friend's wrist gently.

"Only a few more minutes," Cassie explained. Ashley nodded slowly and they walked together to the bridge.

Ashley sat down in her chair, holding back the urge to cry until she got into her room. She wouldn't break down in front of everybody.

"You gonna be okay?" Cassie asked quietly, putting her arm on her friend's shoulder.

"I miss him so much," Ashley admitted. A tear trickled down her face. He really was gone. They would never see each other again.

"Deca!" A very familiar voice called out. "Set a course for Earth."

"Andros!" Ashley gasped spinning around in her chair. Andros smiled at her, that big, bright smile that melted her. She jumped out of her chair and pulled him into a fierce hug.

"My home is with you guys," Andros whispered in her ear.

"Hey!" Zhane greeted, stepping into the room with Karone not far behind. Ashley and Andros pulled away with a smile. "The megazord's in the shop. How about a ride to Earth?"

Laughs escaped a few mouths. Karone hugged TJ and Carlos. They all crowded around each other. Zhane slipped out of the circle and sat down in Andros's chair. He set his feet up on the console. They turned around and all laughed.

"Alpha, let's go home," TJ announced.

"Yes!" Ashley exclaimed, pulling her hand through the air in a victory-type fashion. Andros smiled at her.

"You got it Rangers," Alpha replied. Everyone moved around to get to their consoles, preparing for the trip to Earth. Andros took Ashley's hand and led her outside and around the corner.

"I love you too," Andros spoke up after a moment's silence. Ashley's face lit up and they shared a passionate kiss.

"Okay, lovebirds!" Zhane interrupted, leaning his head out the door. "We gave you a minute, and now we need to get going."

Andros pulled his lips away from Ashley and glared daggers at his best friend.

"Okay, okay!" Zhane exclaimed, putting his hands up in the air. "Two more minutes!"

"I can't believe I was going to let you leave," Andros muttered, holding Ashley's hand tight.

"Well, you came back, that's all that matters," Ashley answered. They shared another kiss, then both switched gears and stepped back onto the bridge, ready to get home.

**A/n: Again, its my first PR story, so don't criticize too much. Just let me kno what u thought. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own the tapes of PRIS that I recorded, nothing else, sadly. **

**A/n: Not a bad start for reviews. Thanx too: **

**Jenny: thanx**

**Ashley HammondAstro Yellow: thanx, not sure if I'll do ne more stories, but I might**

**Phantom Rogue: thanx**

**DizneeDol: thanx**

"Good morning. We are now about an hour away from the planet Earth," Deca announced.

Andros stirred in his bed, slowly opening his eyes. Suddenly, the door to his room opened and a blur of silver and yellow bounded in.

"Wake up, Andros!" Ashley exclaimed, jumping up and down. "We're almost there! We're on our way home!" She ran out of the room to, Andros could only assume, wake up the others. Cassie passed by Andros's room, dragging her feet.

"Sometimes I really wonder why I let her be my best friend," The former pink ranger mumbled. Andros laughed then threw the sheets off him and stood up.

Andros walked into the Synthetron awhile later to find that only Cassie and Carlos were left sitting at the table across from each other. They seemed to be avoiding each other's gaze. Andros punched in his food order, then grabbed it and sat down.

"What's going on?" Andros asked.

"Nothing," Carlos and Cassie mumbled at the same time. They had both pushed away half-eaten plates of food and now just stared off into space with blushing faces.

"Come on, you guys, I'm not dumb." Andros told them. "What happened?"

Carlos started to open his mouth, then he thought better of it and turned in his chair to look at the wall. Andros started to prod them again when Ashley walked in.

"Andros!" She greeted warmly as she wrapped her arms loosely around Andros's shoulders. Andros turned his head and kissed her lightly.

"Morning," Cassie echoed absentmindedly.

"What's wrong with them?" Ashley asked in Andros's ear.

"They won't tell me," Andros whispered back.

"Cassie, come here, I wanna talk to you," Ashley said, holding her hand out to her friend. Cassie shook her head, not taking her eyes off the pink tube directly behind Carlos. Ashley grabbed her best friend's wrist and pulled her out of the room.

"You looking forward to going back home?" Andros asked the black ranger after a long silence. Carlos shrugged his shoulders but was silent. Andros decided it was time to give up and got to his feet. He put his plate away and was about to walk out the door.

"I have a girlfriend waiting for me at home." Carlos spoke up quietly. Andros sat down in Cassia's seat and nodded his head, waiting for his friend to continue. "Last night, me and Cassie both had too much to drink."

Andros laughed quietly in his head. Zhane had gathered supplies for a late night party to celebrate their going back home.

"We were both walking back to our rooms, and we just started kissing suddenly. You can probably guess where we ended up." Andros raised his head a little bit, starting to piece things together. "I told Cassie that I'd had feelings for her for a long time. Then I let slip that I still have a girlfriend."

"I really don't know what to say," Andros said, forcing a laugh. "I'm not the advice giver, that's all Ashley."

"But I need you're kind of help," Carlos explained. "You had you're eye on Ashley since she said you were an alien, you told us all that. What would you say if I told you I've had my eye on Cassie since we became the Turbo Rangers?"

00000000000000000

"I slept with Carlos last night," Cassie blurted out. She and Ashley were sitting on the yellow ranger's bed, staring off into space.

Ashley opened her eyes wide and started trying to think of something to say. But everything she came up with sounded too mean.

"It just happened!" Cassie explained. "We were walking, then next thing you know, we're kissing."

"How long have you liked him?" Ashley wondered. She had a feeling that Cassie might have a crush on Carlos, and this confirmed her suspicions.

"I don't…" Cassie started. Ashley crossed her arms over her chest. Cassie bit her lip. "For a while."

"Do you think he likes you back?" Cassie was quiet for a long time.

"He told me last night he loved me," Cassie finally whispered. Ashley slowly covered her mouth with her hands. "So, I told him that I loved him back."

"Do you?"

"I…think so," Cassie answered hesitantly. "My head is all fuzzy right now. I keep thinking about last night and every day before that. Then there's the factor that he has a girlfriend."

"He has a girlfriend?" Ashley gasped.

"When he became a ranger, he told her he was going to England for school. They've been in touch through email and stuff. He told me last night."

"What are you going to do?" Ashley asked.

"I'll just have to live through this minute by minute," Cassie decided.

"Earth is now approaching." Deca called out through the entire ship.

"Let's get us back home first," Ashley said, already getting to her feet.

When Ashley opened her door, the rest of the team was walking by on their way to the bridge. Cassie stepped out in front of TJ. Ashley held back and walked besides Andros.

"What are we gonna do?" Ashley asked, intertwining her hand with Andros. She watched the back of Carlos who was slumped over as he walked.

"I have absolutely no idea," Andros answered honestly. "We can only hope that something good will come out of this."

**A/n: sry for the wait. U'll all probably already kno, I have a lot of other stories, so I'm trying to update to keep everyone happy. Just some dramatic romance stuff to keep things interesting. Plz review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Sorry that I disappeared from the face of the earth for a while! School started, and I got pulled into this whirlwind of school and volleyball and church, and I just had no time to sit at the computer and write. But now I've been looking through all my stories, and I'm inspired to write again! I'm not sure exactly what I'm going to write yet, but I promise I'll work on it!**

**I must also announce that I'm not going to reply to every single review when I update a story. It just takes too much time. Plus, I just found out that I can reply to all your reviews privately, so if I have to I will.**

After changing into regular clothes, everyone headed outside into the fresh air. The Megaship sat in the middle of a cornfield a few minutes from downtown so no one would be alerted to the fact the ex-rangers were here.

Ashley had the be the most excited out of all of them, jumping up and down and squeezing Andros's hand…hard.

"Ash…Ash!" Andros exclaimed. Ashley settled down a little and looked at him. "I'd like to be able to keep my hand."

"Oh, sorry!" Ashley gasped, releasing her boyfriend. She smiled at him sympathetically, then turned to the others, who had dull and tired looks on their faces. "Oh, come on you guys! You know you're excited!"

"It's just a little too early to be excited, Ash," TJ explained. "Incase you didn't remember, we aren't morning people."

"That's not an excuse! You guys, we're home! We're on Earth, where we were born! Well…except Andros," Andros gave her a mock angry face, "but whatever! We aren't Rangers anymore, you guys! We get to live our life like we've always wanted to! Get jobs, actually spend time with friends, live on our own!"

Letting that sink in, Ashley pulled Andros around to the side of the Megaship.

"How are we gonna hide this thing?" Ashley asked.

"Alpha's going to stay up in space with it and train the new rangers when they come."

"But what if we want to use it to travel or something?" Ashley asked.

Andros pulled an astro morpher out of his pocket.

"Where in the world did you get that!" Ashley gasped, reaching up to grab it. Andros held it high above his head and smiled.

"Alpha gave it to me. The other five are still on the ship in case we ever need them."

"Lemme me see it!" Ashley ordered, jumping up as Andros continued holding it out of her reach. The next time Ashley jumped up, Andros grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. The other ex-rangers chose that moment to see what the couple was doing.

"Ha! See, I was right!" Karone exclaimed to Zhane. "They were just making out while we thought about how good it was to be home! Hand it over."

Zhane rolled his eyes and set a one-dollar bill into his girlfriend's hand.

Andros finally realized they were being watched and pulled away from Ashley. Ashley started to pout, then heard everyone snickering at Zhane and Karone's bet, and turned around. She blushed and leaned against Andros' shoulder.

"So, how about we get our stuff off the ship so Alpha can head back?" TJ suggested. The others nodded in agreement and headed back on board.

00000000000000000000

"I definitely do not remember carrying that much stuff on board," Carlos groaned, collapsing onto the ground cross-legged.

After good-byes and promises to visit, Alpha had left on the megaship. Now large, gray boxes and six people in their own respective color sat in the middle of the field, slightly sweating from hard work.

"That's because you didn't," Andros explained. "Me and Zhane loaded three boxes before we came up to the bridge."

"Three!" Ashley exclaimed. "Those boxes are big enough to fit at least four people's things!"

"Karone needed two, for some reason." Zhane replied, leaning against one on the boxes.

"Hey! We're sharing that last one, mister 'I-can't-leave-my-trinkets!'" Karone countered from her position next to him.

"I do not have trinkets!" Zhane spat. Karone rolled her eyes, and a full argument ensued.

"Ah, young love," Cassie said teasingly. Andros pulled Ashley to his side and kissed the side of her head.

Suddenly Zhane grabbed Karone and kissed her hard. Karone wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and kissed him back. They began backing up against the box they had been leaning against, and Zhane bent Karone's body down on top of it.

"Whoa, whoa!" TJ yelled, holding up his hands. "We do not need to see that, you two." Zhane and Karone blushed and straightened up.

"So, who's hungry?" Carlos asked, trying to change the subject.

"Me!" Zhane answered. Carlos started to ask what they were going to have, but Zhane began kissing Karone again.

"That's not what I meant, Zhane, and you know it!" Carlos groaned. Zhane slowly pulled away and glared at Carlos.

"Jeez, just ruin my fun," Zhane pouted, putting his arm around Karone and holding her tightly. Karone wrapped her arms around Zhane's chest and clung to him like she was going to lose him.

"Surf Spot?" Ashley spoke up, trying to bring back the subject of food.

"Yeah," Everyone agreed.

"What are we gonna do about this stuff?" TJ asked.

"I think we can just leave it here until we're done." Andros answered. "No one comes out here."

"But that's just for the next hour. Where are we gonna put it until we get apartments and jobs and stuff?"

"That's something to talk about over food."

"Wait, Andros," Ashley said, grabbing Andros' shirt as he and everyone started walking towards town. "What about all those people that saw us? They'll know we're Rangers now!"

"I already took care of that."

**A/n: Ok, you can all yell at me, totally boring! But I had to get something up, or I would've felt bad leaving you all hanging. After I establish some more of their new lives, I'll get a little more exciting, promise. Plz review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: I am very sorry for the long wait! School got crazy, and I was running out of ideas for all of my stories. But I just watched some of the episodes of PRIS I've taped, and I think I'm ready to keep going.**

"How?" TJ asked. "The only way you could do that is wipe their memories."

"On KO-35, we have a dust that does exactly that," Andros explained. "You think about what you want the people to forget, then spread the dust."

"How could you have done that so fast?" Cassie wondered. "It would take hours!"

"While you were sleeping, I had Alpha program it to come out of the cannons instead of lasers."

"You are brilliant!" Carlos exclaimed, and everyone agreed.

Once that was settled, they all walked into Angel Grove. There was still a lot of damage from the final attack Astronema had made on Earth. Huge groups of people were collecting the rubble from the fallen buildings, and large construction trucks were working to rebuilding the city.

"I can't believe I did all of this," Karone muttered to herself.

"Hey, remember. You were brain washed _and_ under the power of Dark Specter. So it wasn't all you that did this." Zhane told her.

"But I still wasn't strong enough to fight it."

"Karone, that's all in the past," Andros said to his sister, turning around to look at her. "Let's forget about it. You have a chance to start all over!"

"Yeah, you're right." Karone agreed. She smiled thankfully at her brother and they continued down the street to the Surf Spot.

"Hey, the last time we were here, the Psycho…" Carlos started, but stopped when he remembered Andros' speech about not mentioning what had happened.

"Yeah…" Cassie sighed.

"Glad to see you guys back again," Adele announced, already carrying a tray with three baskets of fries. She set the fries on the table and watched as the ex-rangers attacked them. "Your appetite never ceases to amaze me. You all want burgers?"

Everyone nodded, their mouths fill with the warm fries. Adele laughed, then noticed Zhane and Karone, who had never been inside the Surf Spot.

"I don't believe I've met you two yet," Adele said. "I'm Adele."

"I'm Karone, and this is Zhane." Karone told the woman. "It's nice to meet you."

"And how did you get to know these five wonderful people?" Adele wondered.

"I'm actually Andros' sister; long story about that. And Zhane was Andros' best friend when he was younger, and they just met up again."

"That's wonderful. I'll got get your burgers cooking."

"So, where are we going to live?" TJ asked.

"Apartments?" Ashley suggested. "I mean, at least until we start bringing in some money."

"Are we all going to be living together?" Andros wondered.

"Maybe in the same building, but we can not fit seven people into one room." Carols explained.

"Are the couples getting their own room?" Cassie questioned. Andros and Zhane both looked at their girlfriends.

"Maybe the four of us could share an apartment," Karone suggested. "And the three of you could share another one next to us or something. I mean, apartments can get expensive."

Ashley could already see the rejection to that idea on Cassie's lips. She knew she was still having a hard time around Carlos, and living together would just make things worse.

"No, the three of them shouldn't have to be crowded together." Ashley said. Cassie smiled at her best friend. "They deserve their own rooms."

"Then the four of us shouldn't be forced together. We should be separate too." Zhane said.

"Okay, so that's…5 different apartments." TJ concluded. "Where in the world are we going to find 5 rooms all in the same building?"

Just then, someone threw away their newspaper in the garbage can next to the ex-rangers table. Carlos leaned back and grabbed it. He opened it up to the Classifieds just as Adele came with their burgers.

"Classifieds, huh?" Adele wondered.

"We're staying for good this time," Ashley announced with a smile.

"That's good to hear! I enjoy seeing your smiling faces." She watched as Carlos and Zhane had a battle to see who could finish their burger first. "And I love your appetites." That made everyone laugh, and Adele left a moment later after watching Zhane's victory.

"Hey, this looks perfect!" Karone exclaimed. She had taken the newspaper from Carlos and began looking. "It's actually pretty close to here, and there's two rooms on one level and three on the one below that. And it's a good price too!"

After everyone had read the ad, they agreed to go check it out. Everyone pitched in to pay for the meal and headed down two blocks to a nice sized apartment.

TJ told the man at the counter they were interested in renting the rooms, and the man was thrilled.

"We haven't had people in those rooms for some time. When Astronema first started attacking Earth, this building seemed to get hit a lot. People haven't been here since."

Karone looked down at the ground, the guilt of being the reason this man hadn't had business eating at her. Zhane squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Well, how are you going to break yourselves up?"

"Two rooms will have two people each, then the other three of us will get separate rooms." TJ explained.

"That sounds like it should work. I'll show you the rooms, so you can pick out which ones you like best." He led them down the hall and opened up five rooms so the rangers could look around.

"I thought there were three on the 1st level and two on the 2nd level?" Ashley asked when she discovered there were five open rooms.

"Two people just moved out, so I figured you would want to all be on the same floor. You seem like a group that can't be separated."

Ashley smiled, knowing that was true. She didn't know what she would do if she was away from everyone for too long.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was happy with the room they were in. They got their keys and heard about the payment.

"Do you need help loading your stuff in here?" The man, who had presented himself as Mr. Lock, asked.

"We have to bring it here still. We left it…" TJ stopped for a second, trying to figure out how to explain this, "in our cars, and they're still parked at the hotel we were staying at."

"Just let me know if you need help. I'll be in my back room, so just holler."

The ex-rangers all exited the building, thanking Mr. Lock once again.

"So, how exactly are we getting our stuff here?" Carlos asked.

They all discussed it, and decided on renting a car for an hour to bring all their stuff to the apartment. They would worry about actually getting cars once they were settled down.

"Well, let's get going." Ashley said. "We've got a life to start living."

**A/n: Kinda boring again, I know. Either the next chapter or the one after that will have some romance and more exciting things. Just keep reviewing for now :)**


	5. Chapter 5

About two weeks later, things were finally starting to settle down. Everyone's belongings had been unpacked in the apartments. Two cars had been bought to share between them. Most importantly, almost everyone had gotten a job.

Ashley, Cassie and Karone worked for Adele at the Surf Spot as waitresses. Carlos had found a part-time job as a soccer coach for the junior high. TJ was going to school to fulfill his dream of becoming a police officer. Andros and Zhane, though, were still looking for something to do.

"Run a daycare?" Zhane asked, looking through a newspaper. He and Andros sat in Zhane and Karone's apartment, a pile of newspapers that they had already looked through on the ground.

"Are we good with kids?" Andros wondered.

"I don't know. We'll come back to it. How about a door-to-door salesman?"

"What in the world would we sell?"

"Okay, fine!" Zhane yelled. Both of their tempers were running high, knowing that everyone was bringing in money but them. Zhane threw down the newspaper and rubbed his hands over his eyes.

"There has to be something we can do," Andros sighed.

"The only thing we can do is be power rangers and kiss." Zhane replied, slightly teasing. Andros smiled, and the mood lightened.

The door opened, and Ashley and Karone walked into the room. Their faces looked concerned as they put down their purses.

"What's going on?" Andros asked.

"Something's wrong with Cassie," Ashley answered. She kissed Andros lightly then sat down in a chair next to him.

"She didn't look good all day, and she was really quiet," Karone continued. Zhane wrapped his arm around Karone's waist and pulled her into his lap, much to Karone's dismay. Karone struggled against him, but finally gave up and leaned back into him.

"What do you mean by look good?" Andros wondered.

"She looked pale, almost like she was sick." Ashley answered.

"And I could've sworn I heard her throwing up in the bathroom." Karone added.

"You don't think…" Andros whispered in Ashley's ear.

"That's what I'm worried about," Ashley said.

"What?" Karone and Zhane asked at the same time.

Andros and Ashley looked questionably at each other. They hadn't told anyone about Cassie and Carlos's night together, and they weren't sure if they were ready to.

"Cassie…slept with…someone the night we were headed to earth," Ashley explained.

"Carlos?" Zhane wondered.

"TJ?" Karone asked at the same time as her boyfriend.

Ashley was about to continue when there was a knock at the door. Karone got up and opened the door to reveal Cassie.

"Hey, Cass," Ashley greeted.

"Sorry to barge in here, guys. I heard you guys talking when I walked in and wanted some company."

"You didn't hear what we were talking about, did you?" Zhane asked. Karone elbowed him lightly in the ribs to keep him quiet.

"No," Cassie answered. "Why?"

"It's not important," Ashley said quickly. "Are you…feeling okay, Cass?"

Cassie looked between Ashley and Karone, trying to read what was on their faces. Then she started to figure it out. She whipped her head to look at Ashley and Andros.

"Did you tell them?"

"Well, yes, but not with whom." Ashley answered. "Are you _okay_?"

Cassie sighed and looked down at the ground. Karone and Zhane still had puzzled looks on their faces, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I guess it's better if I tell you now." Cassie looked up at them. "I'm pregnant with Carlos' baby."

**A/n: Hmm? What do ya think? Plz review!**


	6. Chapter 6

There was silence in the apartment as the four ex-rangers soaked in Cassie's shocking news.

"Okay, now I'm worried." Cassie said, breaking the silence. "Is this a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good, definitely!" Karone replied happily. She walked over to Cassie and pulled her in a big hug. Ashley stood up and followed Karone's actions.

"Have you told Carlos yet?" Ashley wondered.

"No, I just found out myself. I'm so nervous about how he's going to react!"

"I hate to make you even more nervous, but I talked to Carlos today," Andros said, getting out of his chair. "He has a lunch date today with Jordan, his girlfriend."

"Oh, gosh," Cassie gasped, putting a hand on her stomach semi-consciously. Karone and Ashley each put a hand on her shoulder to help support her. "What should I do?"

"Are you ready to tell him?" Karone asked.

"Well, I know if I don't soon, I'm never going to have the courage too," Cassie answered.

"Then go do it!" Ashley exclaimed. "Go tell him!"

"You're right," Cassie agreed. "I will."

000000000000000000

"Oh, Carlos, I've missed you so much!" Jordan exclaimed, grabbing Carlos's hand from across the table. The two of them sat at a small café in the heart of Angel Grove's shopping center. "You have to tell me all about England."

"There really isn't a lot to talk about," Carlos lied. "School kept me really busy, and I didn't get to do a lot."

"Did you meet any new people?"

"Yeah, three, in fact. They've all lived in England their whole lives, and decided to come back with us. We all live in the same apartment building now."

"Tell me about them," Jordan said, sounding very interested.

"Well, Andros…" Carlos started.

"That's a weird name!" Jordan exclaimed, cutting Carlos off.

"Yeah, but it's supposedly a very popular name there. Anyway, Andros was kind of like our tour guide, showing us around. We met his sister, Karone, and she is really nice. Then there's Zhane, Andros' best friend. He's pretty crazy. You have to meet him in person to understand him."

"And what about the other three? TJ, Cassie, and Ashley? I haven't heard about them yet. Did they like going to England with you?"

"Yeah, we all loved it. They're doing great now. Ashley actually is dating Andros right now. TJ is working to become a police officer now that he's back. And Cassie…"

"Carlos!" Cassie called out, running up to their table.

"Cassie is right here," Carlos finished. Cassie stopped in front of their table and leaned over to catch her breath. "What are you doing here, Cass?"

"I need to talk to you," Cassie answered.

"Cassie!" Jordan cut in, pulling Cassie into a hug. She pulled back and looked Cassie up and down "How are you? Gosh, I haven't seen you since you left for England. You look great! England definitely agrees with you!"

"I'm kind of busy," Carlos said over Jordan's shoulder.

"It can't wait any longer. If I do, it'll be too hard to tell you later."

"Oh, I won't keep you then!" Jordan declared. "I'll go to the bathroom and leave you two alone." Jordan grabbed her purse and left.

"Wow, she definitely hasn't lost her…chipperness," Cassie commented.

"Tell me what's so important that Jordan had to leave," Carlos ordered, ignoring what Cassie had said.

"Carlos…I hate telling you this now, when you're with Jordan, but I have to," Cassie rambled.

"Cassie!" Carlos yelled warningly, his temper rising.

"I'm pregnant."

**A/n: Another cliff hanger! Haha, I'm so good at those. Plz review! I'm very excited that I'm still getting ideas for this. **


	7. Chapter 7

There was silence as Carlos let the information sink in. Cassie looked at his face, trying to figure out what he was thinking, but she couldn't tell. Was he happy? Was he mad at himself?

"Carlos?" Cassie whispered finally.

"You're…pregnant." Carlos repeated. "With…my baby." He slowly lowered himself into his chair and leaned on the table, putting his face in his hands. He looked back up at Cassie. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, I won't give this baby up," Cassie told him, putting her hands on her stomach. "Since we aren't rangers anymore, its safe to have it. It's really all up to you on how involved you want to be."

"Do we…get married?" Carlos wondered.

"I couldn't do that to you. You belong with Jordan."

Carlos shook his head and reached across the table for Cassie's hand.

"I don't care about Jordan. She's too perky for me. I…I want to be with you, Cassie. I wasn't lying when I told you I loved you."

"So you're going to dump Jordan…for me?" Cassie felt tears starting to form in her eyes. A part of her just wanted to cry her heart out right now, but she held herself together.

"I would do anything for you, Cass."

"I don't believe you," Cassie said, shaking her head. "You love Jordan!"

"Cassie, there's something that I need to tell you. I've liked you…"

"Ah!" Cassie moaned, doubling over in her chair and holding her stomach.

"What is it?" Carlos asked.

"Something's…wrong," Cassie said between waves of pain.

Carlos stood up and helped Cassie to her feet. He put his arm around her waist and started walking out of the café. Jordan chose that moment to come back.

"Hey, where ya goin?" Jordan wondered.

"Cassie needs to get to a hospital," Carlos explained. Another wave of pain hit, and Cassie almost fell to the ground. Carlos held her tight as tears continued to roll down her face.

"W-w-what's hap-p-pening?" Cassie sobbed. Carlos put his arm under Cassie's knees and lifted her into his arms.

"Let's go find out," Carlos told her. He rushed past a very confused Jordan and ran down the street to the car all the guy's were sharing.

00000000000000000000

"What exactly are we doing here?" Zhane wondered as he looked around the bowling alley. A ball hit a stack of pins, sending a clattering sound through the room.

"I want to teach you guys how to bowl," Ashley told them. "It's a fun thing to do on a date or when you're bored."

"And you're open to this?" Andros asked his sister.

"Sure, it doesn't look that hard." Karone shrugged her shoulders and looked at Ashley. "What do we do?"

Ashley went up to the counter and paid for a game.

"What size shoes do you need?" The woman at the counter asked.

"I need an 8. And…" Ashley looked at the other three, their cue to tell the woman their shoe size, but they looked back at Ashley clueless. "You know what, give me another woman's 8 and two guy's 10s and we'll go from there."

Ashley gathered the shoes and walked over to their assigned lane.

"You can not tell me you don't know your shoe size," Ashley hissed once they were all sitting down and out of hearing range.

"You and Cassie bought our clothes when we came here, and we haven't needed new shoes since." Andros told his girlfriend.

"Just try these on!" Ashley sighed.

Ten minutes later, everyone was comfortable in their shoes. Ashley put their names into the computer and started the game.

"I'm going first, so just watch me." Ashley explained to them. She got up and took one of the balls from the rack. She stood in front of the lane, wound up, and let the ball go. It slid down the lane and crashed into the pins, leaving two standing up.

Ashley went back to the rack with a smile on her face. She waited for the ball to pop back up, then grabbed it when it came. Andros, Zhane, and Karone all stared at the whole the ball had just come out of with wide eyes. Ashley let the ball go again and was able to hit the last two pins.

"Yes!" Ashley exclaimed. She went back and sat down in her chair. Her ball came through the hole again, and the other three looked at it in awe.

"That would be how you get your ball back," Ashley explained, laughing at their shocked faces. "And I just got a spare. It's when you get all the pins down in two hits. So, Andros, you get to try now."

Andros stood up hesitantly, not sure what to do. Ashley smiled and shook her head. She stood up and led him to the ball corral. She showed him how to hold the ball, then half led, half pushed him to the line in front of the lane.

"Now just pull it back, then bring it forward and let go." Ashley described.

Andros tried following her directions, and ended up dropping it behind him. Ashley tried holding in her laugh, but it slipped out. Andros turned around and started walking back to his seat.

"Andros, wait!" Ashley yelled, still trying not to laugh. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. "That happens to a lot of beginners, don't worry about it."

"I'll never be able to do it as good as you," Andros said quietly.

"I've been playing with my family since I was six, Andros! I've had tons of experience doing this. You're doing really well for your first time."

Ashley was able to get Andros to pick the ball up and try again. This time, Ashley put her hand behind Andros' and helped him guide the ball. Andros let it go, and it slid down the lane and knocked all the pins down.

"You did it!" Ashley shrieked as she hugged Andros tightly. Andros stood still, not sure exactly what he had done. "You got a strike! That's the best thing you can do in bowling!"

Andros smiled. He hugged Ashley back and they walked back to the chairs. Zhane was about to get up and take his turn when Ashley's cell phone rang.

"Hello." Ashley spoke into her phone. "Carlos, what's wrong?" Andros and Zhane shared a concerned look. "Oh my God! Is she okay? We'll be right there!" Ashley threw her phone in her purse and looked at everyone. "Cassie had a miscarriage."

**A/n: Three cliff hangers in a row! I feel very sorry for you guys that hate them, but they help bring in more comments, I've discovered. Plz review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, Cassie!" Ashley cried, running into the hospital room that held one of her best friends. She rushed to the side of the bed and pulled Cassie into a hug.

"Ashley, I just had a miscarriage," Cassie told her friend. "I didn't come back from the dead or something."

"But you must be so distraught!"

"In some terrible way, I'm kind of relieved that I'm not having a baby," Cassie admitted. "I'm not ready yet. I want to develop a relationship and get married before having a family."

"As long as your okay," Karone put in.

"I'm fine!" Cassie replied. "So don't worry about me."

"Okay, what's going on?" TJ asked as he hurried into the room. "I get a call from Carlos, saying Cassie is in the hospital and she had a miscarriage! Since when was she pregnant?"

The 6 ex rangers looked around at each other nervously.

"Honestly, TJ, they all just found out today that I was pregnant," Cassie explained. "I…slept with Carlos on our way back to earth, so it was his baby. But now I'm not pregnant, and I feel fine, so don't worry about it."

"You all knew about this?" TJ wondered.

"Well, we found out they slept together," Ashley answered, pointing to her and Andros.

"And me and Zhane were there when Cassie told us she was pregnant," Karone added.

"She told me five minutes before she had the miscarriage," Carlos said.

The group gasped and looked at Carlos, who was sitting quietly in the corner looking down at the ground.

"That's terrible!" Ashley and Karone cried at the same time. They both hurried forward and hugged Carlos.

"TJ, I really didn't mean to leave you out of all of this." Cassie told him. "You were so excited about starting school, and I didn't want my problem to interfere with your dream."

"Cassie, all you guys are more important than being a police officer," TJ said, looking at everyone. "Just, next time, let me know before things get this crazy."

Cassie smiled and nodded her head in agreement. She waved her hand, and TJ walked over and gave her a hug.

"Hey, guys, remember that _thing_ that we have to do," Ashley announced loudly. They all gave her a curious face. Ashley looked between Cassie and Carlos, then back at the group of friends. They slowly figured out she wanted them to be in private.

"Oh, right!" Andros agreed with his girlfriend. He and Ashley both herded everyone out of the room and shut the door behind them.

"What's going through your head?" Cassie asked, looking over at Carlos.

"I'm not sure yet," Carlos answered. He stood up and began pacing back and forth next to the bed. "I mean, I was just accepting the idea that I was going to be a father, and now I'm not."

"Are you happy about that?"

"I get what you told Ashley, about not being ready for a kid. But…"

"But you don't where we're going to stand now that we aren't connected by a baby."

"I don't know what to do, Cass!" Carlos agreed. "I mean, I've loved you since the Turbo days, and…"

"You have?" Cassie cut in, completely shocked.

"Yeah," Carlos replied quietly. "That's what I was going to tell you before I had to bring you here. I had the biggest crush on you when we all became rangers. I was too nervous to tell you, since I had just met you. And, I guess…I never thought about telling you after that."

"Come here, Carlos," Cassie patted the spot next to her on the bed. Carlos came over and sat down.

"I want you to do what you think is best. If that means staying with Jordan, I will be fine with that. Or you can ask me out and be with me."

"Before I decide, there's something I need to know." Carlos said. "How do you feel about me?"

000000000000000

"Zhane, what are you doing?" Karone hissed to her boyfriend. They all stood outside Cassie's hospital room, waiting for Carlos to finish talking with Cassie.

"I'm trying so hear what they're talking about." Zhane answered. "Since someone so rudely pushed us out before things got really good." He glared at Ashley and Andros.

"Zhane!" Ashley and Karone both yelled.

"What?" Zhane questioned.

"Ugh, sometimes I really wonder why I liked you…" Karone started, shaking her head. Zhane moved away from the door and wrapped his arms around Karone from behind.

"No you don't. You know you love me."

Karone laughed and turned around in his arms to kiss him lightly.

"You have your moments."

"Hey, who's up for some burgers?" TJ asked. "We'll let Carlos catch up with us later."

Everyone agreed and left the hospital in somewhat better spirits.

00000000000000000

Cassie was quiet for a while, thinking hard about Carlos' question. Did she really have a crush on Carlos, or was it just a friendly affection. Would she feel weird going out with him? Could she think about having a family with him later?

"I'm not sure yet," Cassie finally answered. "I hate to say this, but I could go either way. I mean, you would be a great guy to have as a boyfriend. But you're also a really good friend to have. So, I think it depends on your decision."

"Let me think about it for a little while," Carlos told Cassie. "Maybe go out with Jordan again and see how I feel. I'll let you know."

Carlos squeezed Cassie's hand, then stood up and left the room.

**A/n: So, I think I need your guys' honest opinion. Who do you like Cassie with better, TJ or Carlos? I never knew that people liked Cassie and TJ together, I always though she liked Carlos. So, in your review, let me know.**

**I also realize the spotlight has been on Cassie and Carlos lately. So, I will try to put some more of the other relationships in here and get them moving as well. **

**Plz review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ashley opened her eyes slowly, realizing she was in an apartment instead of on the Megaship. A bright light flashed in the corner of her eye, and Ashley sat up quickly, looking around. No one was there, though. Ashley started to lie back down when she realized that the spot next to her was empty.

Ashley rolled over and found a small note attached to a rose. She smiled and picked up the rose, smelling it before reading the note.

_Meet me at Angel Grove Park tonight at 8:00. Dress warm!_

_Andros_

Ashley cocked her head, wondering what Andros would want her at the park for. But the idea of them being together drowned out her curiosity, and she laughed in excitement.

A knock at the door brought Ashley out of her moment. She slid out of bed and wrapped the quilt she had put at the end of the bed around her. She moved through the main room and opened the door to reveal a smiling Karone.

"Did you get a note?" Karone asked.

"Yeah, Andros is meeting me at the park."

"Zhane left me the exact same note," Karone explained.

"What in the world are they planning?"

"You never know with those two," Karone teased. Ashley smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey, how about we go shopping." Ashley suggested. "I mean, if we're meeting them for what I'm assuming is going to be a date, we need new clothes!"

"Sounds okay to me," Karone agreed. "I'll go get dressed and meet you back here."

Ashley nodded her head and closed the door. As happy as she was that she was going to the mall, she was more excited about what Andros and Zhane were planning.

0000000000000000

"Do you see anything?" Ashley whispered into Karone's ear. She and Karone walked up to the entrance of Angel Grove Park, but all they could see was pitch black.

"No," Karone whispered back.

As they walked through the arch into the park, the world around them lit up. All the bushes and trees had been lit with strings of lights, and small plastic rose lights were stuck along the sidewalk.

"Oh, wow!" Ashley gasped as she and Karone followed the lit path, both of them staring at everything.

As they continued down the sidewalk, the wooden hut that stood over the picnic area lit itself up. More of the strings of light were hung along the roof, and wound themselves down the four poles that held it up. Standing underneath the hut were Andros and Zhane.

Ashley and Karone shared a look, then ran forward and kissed their respective boyfriends.

"What did you do?" Ashley gasped as she pulled away from Andros' lips.

"Just a little decorating," Andros teased.

"Were you guys at this all day?" Karone wondered, her arms wrapped around Zhane's neck.

"Well, it's 8 now, and we got started at 5, so…yeah, around all day."

"5 o'clock!" Ashley exclaimed.

"The look on your face made everything worth it," Andros told her. Ashley wrapped her arms around Andros' waist and hugged him tightly.

"We should get started," Zhane spoke up. He gently and hesitantly pushed Karone away from him. "You two stay here, and we'll be right back."

Andros and Zhane slipped away into the darkness behind the hut, and the girls sat down at the picnic table.

"I can not believe they did this!" Karone muttered, still in shock.

Ashley was silent, but she agreed with Karone. To think that a guy had spent all day decorating a park for her was…the best feeling in the world.

Ashley and Karone suddenly squealed as white cloth was put in front of their eyes and tied around their heads.

"Just trust us," Andros whispered.

"We'll get you where you need to be," Zhane continued.

They both took their girlfriend's hand and led her away through the dark. They headed up hill and through a small wood to a small area lit by firelight. They took off the blindfolds and waited as Karone and Ashley gasped.

"This is…" Karone started.

"Perfect!" Ashley finished.

"It's ours until tomorrow morning," Zhane told them.

"So, what's your logic behind this?" Ashley asked, turning around to face Andros.

"Sorry?" Andros questioned.

"Why are you doing this?"

Andros wrapped his arms around Ashley and kissed her forehead.

"Because I love you," he whispered into the top of her head.

Ashley felt her heart melt. She could've sworn she was falling in love with him all over again.

"I love you too," Ashley repeated.

They all sat down in front of the fire and the couple's huddled together. The boy's had brought up the necessities to make smores, and they had their fun feeding them to each other.

"So, what's next?" Karone wondered.

"We got to bed," Zhane answered. He pointed over the fire to two tents.

That was the only explanation the girls needed. Everyone stood up and got themselves comfortable in the tents, then spent the night in pure bliss.

**A/n: that was so fun to write! Plz review!**


	10. Chapter 10

After two more days in the hospital and many tests, Cassie was released. Ashley was there to pick her up in the car the girls shared

"Sorry I wasn't able to come visit you yesterday," Ashley apologized as her best friend slipped into the car. "Andros and Zhane planned a date for me and Karone." The door closed, and Ashley pulled out of the parking lot.

"Your first date living on Earth, huh?" Cassie noted.

"Hey, you're right!" Ashley agreed. "I didn't realize that until now!"

"How was it?"

"It was…" Ashley shook her head, her mind coming up blank. "There are no words to describe it. It was just…perfect!"

"I'm glad you're happy, Ash," Cassie told her best friend with a smile.

"That reminds me, what did Carlos talk to you about after we left?"

"How in the world did me saying I like you happy make you think of me and Carlos?" Cassie exclaimed with a laugh.

"It just did!" Ashley laughed back. "Now stop avoiding the question!" The smile slowly faded off of Cassie's face, and she looked down at her lap, suddenly very interested in her hands.

"He…he told me he's loved me since when we became Turbo Rangers." Cassie answered, the laughter gone from her voice.

"Oh, wow." Ashley gasped.

"Then he said he would leave Jordan to be with me. So…I told him to let me think about it; whether I like him or not."

"Cassie, you've told me you like him!" Ashley exclaimed.

"But I don't want to be the reason that he breaks up with Jordan! I mean, she looks like she really likes him. And, I know he said that he didn't like her as much, but…"

"What?"

"Yeah, he said she's too bubbly for him."

"Then don't think of this as the reason he breaks up with her, think of it as the reason you make Carlos happy!"

Cassie was quiet for a long time, letting her best friend's advice sink in. She should think of it that way. Why was she not letting him break up with Jordan for her? That should be one of the most romantic a guy could ever do!

"Hey, Ash. Drop me off at the school."

Ashley smiled to herself as she changed lanes so she could turn into the school parking lot.

000000000000

"Carlos!" Cassie yelled, running down to the soccer field. Carlos looked up, squinting past the sun to see who was calling his name.

"Cassie?" Carlos wondered. Cassie ran up to him and stopped. "What's goin on?"

"I need to talk to you," Cassie panted as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm kinda in the middle of practice right now," Carlos told her, motioning to the field of players who were running back and forth dribbling to themselves.

"I just need five minutes!"

"Fine," Carlos sighed. "Guys, five minute water break!"

Cassie opened her mouth, ready to blurt everything out, but suddenly her voice died in her chest. She looked down at the ground, afraid of what she wanted to say.

"Cass?" Carlos prodded.

"I wanted to tell you…thatilikeyoutoandwanttobeyourgirlfriend."

"What?" Carlos asked. "Say it again, and slowly."

"I've liked you for a long time too, Carlos," Cassie repeated. "I think I'm ready to be your girlfriend."

"Really?" Carlos asked quietly, but his eyes were wide with excitement.

Cassie nodded her head. Carlos tilted Cassie's chin and slowly leaned in, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Oooh!" The group of boys teased. Carlos pulled away and glared at his team from over Cassie's shoulder. The boy's scattered, and Carlos leaned back in for another kiss, but Cassie turned her head.

"What?" Carlos wondered.

"I can't do this, not with you still being with Jordan!"

"I broke up with Jordan," Carlos told Cassie. Cassie looked at him in amazement. "Like I told you, I was going to leave Jordan with or without you. With you was just a better excuse." Cassie and Carlos both laughed softly.

"How'd she take it?" Cassie questioned.

"Pretty bad, but that isn't the point. The point is, I'm with you now."

Carlos kissed her again, and Cassie kissed him back, knowing that things were going to be okay for a while.

**A/n: Yes, I realize that was A LOT shorter than what you're used to, but I was running out of ideas! And I wanted to get this out before I leave for my weekend vacation. So, don't hurt me too much, and plz review!**

**And, if anyone is reading this that hasn't looked at my "Remember Me" story, I would be very happy if you read it. It's PRIS, and the same ships as this story. **


	11. Chapter 11

"Zhane, will you please tell me where we're going!" Karone protested as her boyfriend pulled her down the sidewalk. She could barely see where she was going from the dimly lit stars and the flickering street light.

"Only a little farther," Zhane told her.

"Zhane, you know I hate surprises!" Karone exclaimed.

"You seemed pretty okay with it when I surprised you at the park."

"If it hadn't been so perfect, I would've killed you for making me wait all day."

Zhane stopped and looked at Karone with a pair of puppy dog eyes.

"You would've killed me?" He whined teasingly.

"Will you just get going!" Karone spat.

Zhane walked around the corner and stopped suddenly. Karone slammed into the back of him, not realizing he had come to a halt. Zhane let go of Karone's hand and stepped to the side to let her see what was in front of them. Karone gasped.

In front of her stood a small building with "KZ Flowers" written over the door in large, purple letters.

"You remembered," Karone whispered.

"How could I forget?" Zhane replied. "I saw the "For Sale" sign the other day, and knew it would be perfect, so I bought it."

"It is perfect!" Karone sighed, smiling brightly at her boyfriend. "Thank you."

Zhane wrapped his arm around Karone's waist and kissed the side of her hair. Karone turned her head and captured Zhane's lips for a short, tender kiss.

"I still can't believe you remembered!"

"It's your dream! How could I possibly forget something this important to you?"

Karone stared happily at the building, imagining people walking in and out with bundles of flowers, people recommending the shop. It was mind-boggling. Then Karone looked at the name again, and lifted her head from Zhane's shoulder.

"What's the 'Z' for?" She asked.

"Well, that's the other part of the surprise." Zhane answered sheepishly. "It's for Karone and Zhane. I…was hoping I could help you run the store."

"You would be willing to run a flower store?" Karone questioned.

"Well, I need a job, I would get to see you everyday, and it would be helping the woman I lo…" Zhane stopped short.

"Love?" Karone asked softly. "You love me?"

"Yeah, I do," Zhane answered. Karone flashed him a smile so wide, Zhane thought her face was going to get stuck there.

Karone wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. They stood there for a while, until Zhane slowly pulled away.

"Should I take that as an "I love you too", or more of a "I never want to see you again'?" Zhane teased. Karone hit his shoulder lightly as she laughed. Zhane kissed her again.

"Well, I hate to ruin this moment, but we have dinner reservations." Zhane explained. He intertwined his hand with Karone's then led her back down the street to a restaurant.

After they were seated and looking through their menus, Karone had another thought about her new business she was opening.

"How did you pay for the building?" Karone asked. Zhane coughed and some of the water he had just swallowed came flying out of his nose. He wiped up his face and the table before looking at Karone.

"Sorry, what did you ask?"

"I asked how you paid for the store," Karone repeated, "but I'm beginning to wonder if I want to know."

"Well, I…" Zhane mumbled.

"You know what, as long as you didn't ask everyone to pitch in, I don't care." Karone said. She lifted her menu and began to look again. When she didn't hear a reply, she looked over the top of her menu to see Zhane look at her with guilty eyes. "Zhane!"

"They were willing to help!" Zhane protested.

"You know I don't like it when you make them help you pay for things!"

"I didn't make them. I just asked, and they gave it to me." Zhane lifted his glass and took a sip. "After I begged for an hour," he added quietly into his cup.

"You begged?" Karone screeched. A few people at the tables around them began to turn their head. Karone lowered herself closer to the table. "That was a special gift, and you went to all of them and stole their money."

"I didn't steal it!" Zhane hissed.

"I am going with you to the bank, and we are getting all that money out of our own accounts, and paying all of them back."

"Well, that might be a little hard, because I emptied my account and took what I needed after I got all of their money out of your account."

"You stole from my account too!" Karone exclaimed.

"Okay, so I kinda stole from you, but…"

"Kinda? Zhane you took money without permission. That is definitely stealing!"

"I'm sorry," Zhane said softly, looking into Karone's eyes. "I just…"

"Don't say another word, Zhane." Karone interrupted.

After that, no one said a thing for the rest of the night. Even on the walk home, both were silent, and Karone kept her distance, not letting Zhane hold her or kiss her.

Karone went straight to her bedroom when they got to the apartment. Zhane stayed in the living room, knowing it would take Karone a little while to cool off. Zhane turned on the TV and waited till he was sure Karone would be asleep.

When Zhane went into the bedroom, Karone had fallen asleep across both sides of the bed. Zhane sighed. He should've expected Karone not to let him sleep next to her. Zhane kneeled down next to Karone's head.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Zhane whispered. "I just wanted everything to be perfect for you, and I didn't think borrowing a little money would be such a big deal to you. But you're right, it was wrong of me to take the money from everyone. I hope that you can forgive me one day, and know that I did it because I love you. You do a lot of crazy things when you're in love." He kissed Karone's forehead as lightly as possible, hoping not to wake her. "I love you so much, Karone."

Zhane grabbed the blanket off the rocking chair in the corner and went back into the living room. He made himself comfortable on the couch and fell asleep.

Back in the bedroom, Karone opened her eyes and smiled. She had heard everything Zhane had said, and as guilty as she was that she had been angry with him, she had the best feeling inside of her.

"I love you too, Zhane." Karone whispered before falling back asleep.

**A/n: Well, that was my fighting and fluff. Thanks to everyone who gave me some ideas! I was really surprised that all of you wanted somebody fighting with someone else. Plz review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: So, I don't know how many times you've heard this from me, but I am so sorry for the wait!!! I was about to give up on this story, cuz I had nowhere to go with it. Then I started watching episodes again, and have a good idea or two. So I hope that you guys can stick with me!**

_Ashley felt tears trickling down her face. She looked around slowly, and the destruction took Ashley's breath away. Buildings laid in ruins, and smoke rose from the cement. In front of her was the Dark Fortress, as cold and metallic as ever. It hissed as the ramp lowered at her feet. _

_Astronema stood proudly at the top of the ramp. In her arms was a body, so mangled and beaten Ashley wouldn't have recognized it if there hadn't been a head of blonde-striped hair. _

_With much honor, Astronema carried her foe down the ramp. Astronema stopped inches from Ashley's face and dropped the body carelessly at the yellow ranger's feet. _

"_I win…" Astronema hissed into Ashley's ear. She gave a small, smug smile, then turned on her heel and walked away. Ashley watched the head of red hair and more tears slid down her face. _

_Then Ashley dared herself to look down. She winced and closed her eyes, to scared to see the face of the man she loved as he stared up at her with dead eyes. She tried remembering his face from before, but all she saw was the blood that covered his beautiful head. _

_Ashley knelt down and put her hand on Andros's cheek. She gently pushed his eyelids shut. It wasn't any better, but she didn't have to see the horror that was forever etched into his face. _

_Lightning cackled, and Ashley screamed as she was enveloped in purple electricity. Andros's face popped into her mind, and Ashley screamed louder just for the sake of her dead boyfriend. Any other time, she would have thought of him to help her fight. Now that he was gone, she had nothing left to live for…_

Ashley sat up with a jolt, still screaming. Sweat poured across her forehead and down her back, holding her twisted t-shirt in place. Ashley closed her mouth and began to focus on breathing. Lying back down, Ashley closed her eyes.

'_Andros doesn't have to know about that nightmare,' _Ashley thought to herself.

'_What nightmare?'_ Andros's voice asked in Ashley's head. Ashley started and opened her eyes, turning to look at her boyfriend. He was propped up on his elbow, staring at her with kind but concerned eyes.

"Don't do that!" She hissed.

"What nightmare?" Andros repeated, this time out loud.

"It's nothing." Ashley turned back onto her back and crossed her arms over her chest, closing her eyes. A hand snaked itself around her waist, and Ashley was sliding against the bed until she was up against Andros's body.

"You were just screaming in pain." Andros whispered into Ashley's ear, sending a shiver up Ashley's spine as his breath tickled her. "I think it's something."

Ashley rolled onto her side and wrapped her arms around Andros's neck. She felt him tense at the sudden movement, and then relax as he encircled her into his hold. Finally letting the tears out, Ashley buried her face into the crook of her boyfriend's neck and began to sob.

Andros looked down at the head of blonde hair, trying to think of what to do. This was the first time he was experiencing someone crying, and the first time he had seen Ashley cry.

But as Andros tried to gather his thoughts about what to do, he realized that a part of him already knew. He had pulled Ashley closer to him and was rubbing his hand up and down her back. Ashley was now quiet except for the occasional sniffle.

"What happened?" Andros asked quietly.

"I was so afraid I was going to lose you when you went after Karone." Ashley explained, her voice muffled through Andros's shirt. "And there you were, in Astronema's arms, dead. She told me she had won. Then she killed me…"

"Hey, that isn't going to happen," Andros muttered encouragingly. "I'm right here, and I always will be."

"But you shouldn't have gone!" Ashley cried, throwing her head up to look at Andros. "What if Zordon hadn't been there to save the day? Ecliptor would have killed you for sure!" Ashley began to sob against the white t-shirt again. "I can't lose you."

Andros lifted Ashley's face and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I love you," Andros said, staring deep into Ashley's eyes. "I will never leave you. Even if someday I do die, I will always be with you."

"Now you sound like this is a movie," Ashley said sourly.

Andros laughed softly and laid Ashley's head on his shoulder. He kissed her hair twice then hugged her as tight as he could.

"But it's true. I will always love you, Ashley Hammond."

**A/n: ok, its really short, but it has a good ending, and its an update! I will really try to get more up soon. And reviews will make that happen faster :)**


	13. Chapter 13

"Men, fall in line!"

TJ scrambled across the room and stood with his back to the beds. Holding his hands behind his back, TJ held his body straight and stared right in front of him. Out of the side of his vision, he could see the lieutenant for this course. A buzzed hair cut, very muscled shoulders, and loud voice made the presence of this man very known.

"Now, as an ex-naval officer, I am going to treat you like this is the Navy. Being a policeman is not a joke! You will get hurt, and you will be risking your life everyday. If you are too afraid to continue, step out of line NOW!"

No one moved.

"You have all passed your tests. Now it's time to start training. The man that is standing next to you will be your partner for the next five weeks."

TJ averted his eyes to the short body next to him. The guy was short, but seemed to have strong upper arms. His face was hidden under the long brim of his cap.

"Johnson! Where are you looking?"

"At you, sir!" TJ yelled back as he threw his head forward again.

"Correct. Now, you and your partner get to fight over the bunk that is behind you. I will see you at 13 hundred hours for the beginning of your training. Begin!"

As the lieutenant stepped out of the room, many men yelled "top bunk" and raced to claim their sleeping spot. TJ relaxed his body and turned to his partner.

"I don't really care," TJ told him.

"You can have the top bunk. I won't be able to get up there." The man smiled and finally looked up at TJ.

TJ couldn't help but squint as he inspected the person next to him. His voice was higher than usual, and his face was more defined, with high cheekbones and small eyes.

"I'm Nick, by the way." The man stuck out his hand.

"Oh," TJ shook his head to clear his thoughts. "TJ." As the blue ranger shook Nick's hand, more thoughts spread through TJ's head. This guy did not have a very strong shake.

"Well, I better unpack."

Nick set his suitcase on top of the covers and unzipped it. He pulled a pile of shirts out of the bag and moved to place them in the dresser on the opposite wall. As he stepped away, a box fell to the floor. TJ leaned closer, and then shot back up, his body rigid.

'_I knew it.'_

"Hey, Nick. Could you help me with my stuff? I left it in my car out back."

"Sure." TJ led his partner out of the room and out into the back of the parking lot. He stopped in front of a car that wasn't his, then spun around and pulled the hat off of Nick. A bun was pulled up on top of his head.

"Hey!" Nick exclaimed. This time his voice was even higher, and didn't sound forced.

"What are you doing here?" TJ asked loudly. "This course is for…"

"I know, I know. It's for men only. But I couldn't stay away! This was the best police officer training in all of California, and the only one in Angel Grove."

"So, you expect to spend 8 weeks in a room with all guys, protecting your chest and your periods?"

"Yes, I am! I am not going to be discriminated against for being a woman. I will pass this course and go on to become a police officer."

"Why don't you just take a course somewhere else?"

"I can't leave. I have a son at home. Listen, I don't like sneaking around either. But this has been my passion since I was a kid. I'm not going to let my gender get in the way!"

TJ sighed and readjusted his hat. He was torn between turning "Nick" in and letting her finish the course.

"What's your name?" TJ wondered.

"Nicole Voltair."

"Well, I'm not going to tell anyone about this _yet_. But if you get caught, or you act out of place, then I'm not going to defend you. You're on your own after this."

"Thank you, TJ." Nicole smiled and turned around to go back into the barracks.

"Wait," TJ grabbed Nicole's arm and spun her back around. "Why are you so determined to become an officer? If you don't mind me asking."

"My husband died in a shoot-out. He was an officer for 10 years. I guess you can say this is my revenge."

Nicole grabbed her hat out of TJ's hand and returned to the room of men. TJ shook his head, not able to feel anything but admiration for a woman doing a man's job.

**A/n: Sorry its short again. I had to introduce that idea before I continued. I'm still trying to keep this going, its kind of my story for Power Ranger ideas that don't fit in my other story. I'll try to keep a little more constant update, but until then, reviews are very welcome.**


End file.
